The Last Will and Testament of Haruka Tenoh
by ladyrose82
Summary: What is left behind when the wind is lost? What would she say if she could?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Will and Testament of Haruka Tenoh**

 _ **By Chari VonDillarizz**_

 _ **Check out FB Pages:**_

 _ **ladyrose82fanfic/**_

 _ **CVondillarizz/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**_

 _ **Find me on Twitter CVondillarizz**_

 _ **Blog:**_ _ **nerdsatniteblog/category/Chari's%20Musings%20**_

 _ **YouTube:**_ _ **/WiYQHPcty7k**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.**

 ***Prologue***

It had been a long time since they had seen fighting. Somehow it seemed that Koneko had managed to get through high school. Her wedding to the prince was fast approaching and it looked as though Crystal Tokyo would be upon them soon. Usagi had grown so happy and strong since the time of Galaxia. There were things about her kitten that would never change, but so much had.

Her family was so happy and at peace. Haruka couldn't be more proud of her high school daughter, her Firefly. She was at the top of her class and Hotaru had finally been able to begin making friends, not many but enough to keep her happy. That was her wish, she realized now, for her family to have a happy and normal life.

She'd been trying to reassure Michiru for weeks before it happened, Damned rogue creature tore everything Haruka had come to cherish apart in one swift move. Still, she was ready. She had been ready since Michiru's first premonition. Michiru didn't know. She would have faltered and that wasn't acceptable. Koneko didn't know either. She wouldn't understand. Setsuna had known, the two had discussed it. Haruka had laughed when Setsuna called her morbid, even if she was right. Now it was done and there was no undoing it.

 **Chapter 1: The Estate of one Haruka Tenoh**

Mamoru sat with the others in the lawyer's office and shifted uncomfortably to get a better hold on his sobbing fiancee'. It didn't feel right to be part of this, but he knew that he couldn't let Usagi come on her own. This was simply too much for his precious dumpling headed princess. She'd finally quieted enough that it looked like they could begin.

Looking around, Mamoru saw them all grieving in their own way, all of them that were there at any rate. Ami and Mako were still studying abroad, neither choosing to come back even though the lawyer would've waited. Usako said it must be too painful for them. Of course, Chibiusa was back in the thirtieth century with her parents. She had been called home about a month ago. Mamoru knew that could not have been the coincidence. Rei sat silently to his left with an arm around Minako's shoulder. Minako, who was crying almost as much as Usagi. To his right, Setsuna sat with Hotaru leaning on her shoulder. Michiru stood staring out the large windows as rain pelted against the glass. It'd been raining nearly non-stop the last week and a half, ever since Haruka had fallen. Mamoru felt it was no normal weather phenomena. Perhaps it was the tears that the other Outers were too proud to shed, or perhaps it was something else.

The prince of the Earth had no time to ponder this as the middle-aged man in the charcoal suit on the other side of the desk cleared his throat, "Let's get started, shall we? I know we would all like to get home before this storm gets worse." Mamoru didn't find it surprising that Haruka would hire a lawyer that was all business. No soft side to this man.

The lawyer went on, "As you know, my name is Chen and I was Mrs. Tenoh's lawyer. She came to see me some weeks ago to make several changes to the handling of her estate." He rifled through some papers on his desk and pulled a black box with the symbol of Uranus engraved on it from one of his desk drawers. Mamoru felt like everyone's eyes were glued to that box until Chen cleared his throat once again, "Mrs. Tenoh has made several arrangements that she requested be followed to the letter.' He removed his glasses and began cleaning them, leaving all of them just waiting.

Rei seemed to allow her temper to get the best of her, fire priestess that she is. She snapped at Chen, "You could stop wasting time and get on with it."

Setsuna turned her head, still holding onto Hotaru, "You will hold your tongue Rei. These were Haruka's final wishes, don't sully them with your petulance."

It appeared that Rei was going to fire back so I shook my head in her direction. If this continued Usako would only be in more pain and I couldn't stand that thought. Chen gave both ladies heavy looks before continuing, "Mrs. Tenoh was the legal owner of the estate here in Tokyo and that has been left to Miss Usagi Tsukino."

That rested Usagi from the fog of tears, her head shot up like an antique toy and she stared at the lawyer, "NOOO! That is their home," she shrieked while pointing to the remaining Outers."

A soft smile actually managed to cross Setsuna's features for a moment, "Usagi-chan, if that is what Haruka wanted then I see no problem. Do not worry, everything will be as it should be." Even Hotaru nodded slightly. Mamoru wondered what the mysterious Senshi of time knew. Then it occurred to him, the simple answer: everything.

A quiet settled back in and Chen picked up his work once more, "Now, all of the vehicles in Mrs. Tenoh's name will become the property of Mrs. Kaioh and Miss Tomoe." He stopped briefly, clearly questioning whether or not another outburst would come. Mamoru found himself staring at the box again. He almost missed Chen's next statement, "The villa and vineyard in Italy are now the sole property of Mrs. Kaioh while the flat in London becomes the sole property of Ms. Meioh."

So, Haruka wanted them to spread out. What did this mean? Mamoru got little chance to ponder as Minako blurted out, "That can't happen! They can't leave Tokyo! They HAVE to live here!"

That did it, that brought the siren of the seas firmly back into the room. Before Mamoru could blink the typically elegant and calm Michiru Kaioh had strode over, her hair falling in tendrils like a medusa, and slapped Minako across the face, "YOU have NO RIGHT to question Haruka's wishes. This is YOUR fault in the first place!"

Her words reminded Mamoru of that day when the alien psychic showed up and Minako had suggested they slip up. Then the monster invaded Rei's mind and no one was fast enough to save Usagi, no one except Haruka. First, there were the massive third-degree burns and then the monster ran her through with its alien talons, effectively shattering Haruka's star seed. There was no returning from that. The rage that Michiru and Usagi had shown the thing was unprecedented and it did not stand a chance against their grief, but it had taken the wind down with it.

Minako sobbed and Rei stood up, "Minako didn't know what would happen. I sure as hell didn't. No one could have predicted that Haruka would die that day." Her voice was shrill, like sandpaper, but there was something else deep within it. Mamoru watched as all of the fight drained from Michiru and Setsuna took her hand and led her to sit with Hotaru, standing beside them like a sentinel. Mamoru wanted to ask what that was about, however, this was not the time for that.

When everyone had settled again, Chen looked at them with speculation at best and judgment at worst. The look lasted only a moment. Mamoru hoped he was the only one who caught it. The lawyer straightened his tie and continued, "The finances have all been taken care of. There have been investments made and trusts secured that should be more than enough. They're to be split between Mrs. Kaioh, Miss Tomoe, and Miss Tsukino."

Something about that grated on Mamoru, like Haruka had not trusted her to be able to provide for Usagi. First, there was the expansive estate and now a trust fund? He couldn't argue though, it would hurt Usagi and the others had done enough arguing already.

Chen brought Mamoru out of his head when he opened the beautiful box and began handing everyone letters, letters sealed with the symbol of Uranus by blue wax. Once everyone in attendance was holding a letter, Chen motioned towards Setsuna, "She said that I was to give only you this box and the letters to anyone not here." Setsuna thanked him and took the box. In his matter-of-fact tone, Chen stood and stated, "That is all. You may all go now." Mamoru held Usagi's letter along with another in one hand and supported Usagi with the other. As they walked out of the office he murmured, "What in the world would she have to say to ME?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Farewell to the Prince of Earth**

The sun shined down on him as he sat in the park holding Haruka's letter. It had been a few days since they sat in Chen's office. This was the first time he'd felt comfortable leaving Usagi's side. Setsuna was with her now. She had practically forced Mamoru out the door. He had hesitated, but truly he was grateful to be out in the warmth of the day. It had stopped raining last night. Everything was so green and lush, like the Earth was being reborn. He pondered if this was what it was like after the fall of the original Silver Millennium.

Sitting on this bench made him want to laugh. It was the first place he'd seen Usagi and Haruka interacting. He did not consider himself a jealous man, but part of him had always been jealous of Haruka. Her pure commitment to serve Usagi seemed like something only he should possess. It made him question the sky king's feelings on more than one occasion. Was it wrong to still hold jealousy over the dead? The pain he'd seen in Usagi made him think of his own time gone, during Galaxia's terror, and how Usagi had tried so hard to keep it together. Not now though, now she allowed her grief to consume her.

Shaking his head, he focused on the letter in his hand once more. This was the only place he could read it. He knew that. So, it was time to get it over with. Would it be a heartfelt goodbye or a laundry list of his shortcomings as a partner to the princess? Time to find out. Carefully breaking the seal, Mamoru opened and started reading the last message he would receive from the Senshi of Heaven.

"Endymion,

I want to thank you for loving my princess the way that you do. And to remind you that she is more than you will ever deserve, continue to love her and cherish her."

Well, there it was, right from the beginning she was both praising and criticizing him. Should he have expected less? No, he knew he should not. Taking a deep breath, Mamoru continued reading.

"I am sure you know by now that I have secured Koneko's future as best as I can from the grave. I am also sure you know that I did not do so for you. Her light is the brightest in the cosmos and she should have to worry for nothing. You should worry for nothing, save her precious heart. You are her prince, and I am thankful that she has you. You will be a good father to ChibiUsa I believe, but only time will tell because we both know that Setsuna will not."

A chuckle escaped his lips and he nodded at the piece of paper, a conspiratical acknowledgment to Haruka's humor present even as she knew death was coming to her door.

"Take care of the inners as well, those girls need guidance and if my family heeds my wishes, that will fall to you and you alone. Koneko will guide their hearts, you will have to guide their minds. They should listen to you, Selene knows they like looking at you."

Mamoru could feel the eye that must have taken place as Haruka wrote that sentence. There wasn't too much more to the letter so he went on.

"Be the prince that our future queen deserves and be the person that Koneko believes you to be. Be the Knight of the Earth. And keep Seiya away from her or I swear I will find a way to come back and kick your ass.

Good luck in Crystal Tokyo and with our cry baby princess.

Best Looking Racer,

Haruka Tenoh

P.S. If you're going to do any of the above… You HAVE to stop getting yourself kidnapped, brainwashed, and killed. It is totally lame and uncool."

Mamoru sat there, his mouth agape as he stared at the letter. He wanted to laugh, cry, and throw the damn thing. Haruka had gotten the better of things, even dead.

It made him curious about the letters of the others, would they be filled with such wit and venom? Who could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei sat alone in the temple's fire room staring at it. She had been staring at it for days. For once, it was not the fire that held her attention, but that envelope sealed with the symbol of Uranus.

The Senshi of Flame couldn't bring herself to open it. She had started to open it so many times, that much was evident from the cracks in the wax that kept it closed. Would she be able to do it today?

It wasn't that Rei did not want to open it. She did. Reading the last words Haruka had left for her would bring her closure, or that is what she hoped at any rate.

Rei decided that she would take the letter and get out of the temple. Perhaps she could bring herself to open it then. Soon she was dressed in a black dress that went to her midcalf, matching flats, and a crimson red scarf. The raven-haired girl wasn't sure why she'd put on the scarf, but she felt like she had to wear it.

After a short walk, she found herself sitting in the park near the fountain. It wasn't where she had expected fate to carry her, still, this was the place. This was the spot she would read the letter that Haruka had written her.

Rei stared at the envelope a while longer before she finally broke its seal. She would read it all the way through. She knew that she wouldn't get through it any other way.

It read...

"Dear Rei-chan,

I want you to know that I hold no ill will toward you for whatever role you played in my death. Yes, I know that you'll play one and I don't care. We all have to die sometime, and this was mine. Well, all of us except Koneko.

Thanks for lending me your red handkerchief way back when. You were a lifesaver that day. Though that dopey guy who used to follow you around certainly got the wrong idea, didn't he? Of course, when you think someone with my level of hotness is your competition, it can be really depressing. Too bad he was blind. But I heard you knocked some sense into him in the end, good for you.

That being said, do not ever forget your duty. I'm counting on you to protect Koneko until the very end. The princess and the Silver Millennium should always come first, no matter what guys cross your path. You girls get so boy crazy that it worries me sometimes. I know, I know, you're not the worst of them, but I still have to say it.

Keep working hard and remember... Don't burn the palace down with all of that fire. The princess needs you, now and in the future. Kick ass.

The Stunning Senshi of Heaven,

Haruka Tenoh"

Once read...

Rei's tears stained the paper as she reread it. Haruka was confident until the end. That shouldn't have surprised Rei. She was strong. But was Rei strong enough to protect Usagi as Haruka had instructed her? After that creature had gotten into her head, Rei wasn't sure. She wished she would never have to find out, even though she knew that wasn't reality...


End file.
